The present invention relates generally to the field of processor modeling, and more particularly to the simulation of virtual processors.
The design of new processors such as CPUs, microcontrollers, smartcards and others can be supplemented by modeling them using a hardware description language such as VHDL, Verilog, or others. Depending upon the hardware description language used and the simulation environment, different aspects of a processor design can be evaluated. Physical aspects such as heat generation or power usage can be modeled and valuated. The functioning of the processor design can be checked for errors and benchmark programs can be run.